Castle Palamecia
Castle Palamecia is the capital of the Palamecian Empire, and home to the Emperor in Final Fantasy II. Castle Palamecia is located atop a mountain range, and as such is impenetrable to normal assaults. The party can only reach the castle by an airship. Story After the party defeats the Emperor in the Cyclone, they are about to celebrate their victory when they hear that the Dark Knight has taken over the Empire, and is ruling from the Emperor's castle. The party sets out to stop him. In the castle's throne room the party confronts Leon, who steps up to fight Firion before Maria intervenes. The Emperor appears on the throne behind them, having conquered Hell and ascended back to Earth to take it over with his new powers. The Emperor attacks the party, and Ricard gives his life to hold back the Emperor while the Wyvern comes to fly the party to safety. Afterward Castle Palamecia is destroyed, and the palace of Hell, Pandaemonium, rises in its place. Items Enemies ;F2 * 18.8% Wood Golem, Black Knight x0-2 * 18.8% Eyemoeba x1-4 * 18.8% Gottos x1-3 * 18.8% Stone Golem, Vampire Girl x0-2 * 9.4% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 9.4% General x1-2 * 4.7% Lamia x2-4 * 1.6% Imperial Shadow ;F3 * 18.8% Eyemoeba x1-4 * 18.8% Gottos x1-3 * 18.8% Stone Golem, Vampire Girl x0-2 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 9.4% General x1-2 * 9.4% Lamia x2-4 * 4.7% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 1.6% Imperial Shadow * Imperial Shadow (Monster-in-a-box) ;F4 * 18.8% Gottos x1-3 * 18.8% Stone Golem, Vampire Girl x0-2 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 18.8% General x1-2 * 9.4% Lamia x2-4 * 9.4% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 4.7% Stone Golem, Black Knight * 1.6% Death Flower x1-5 ;F5 * 18.8% Stone Golem, Vampire Girl x0-2 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 18.8% General x1-2 * 18.8% Lamia x2-4 * 9.4% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 9.4% Stone Golem, Black Knight * 4.7% Death Flower x1-5 * 1.6% Skull x2-6 ;F6 * 18.8% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 18.8% General x1-2 * 18.8% Lamia x2-4 * 18.8% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 9.4% Stone Golem, Black Knight * 9.4% Death Flower x1-5 * 4.7% Skull x2-6 * 1.6% General, Captain x0-3, Wizard x0-3 * Lamia Queen, Coeurl x0-5 (Monster-in-a-box) ;F7 * 18.8% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Girl x1-2 * 18.8% Pit Fiend x2-6 * 18.8% Eyemoeba x1-4 * 18.8% Gottos x1-3 * 9.4% Stone Golem, Vampire Girl x0-2 * 9.4% Devil's Bloom x1-2, Skull x1-2 * 4.7% General x1-2 * 1.6% Imperial Shadow ;F8 * 18.8% General x1-2 * 18.8% Lamia x2-4 * 18.8% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 18.8% Stone Golem, Black Knight * 9.4% Death Flower x1-5 * 9.4% Skull x2-6 * 4.7% General, Captain x0-3, Wizard x0-3 * 1.6% Captain x2-4, Coeurl x0-2 ;Treasure Rooms * 18.8% Death Flower x1-5 * 18.8% Skull x2-6 * 18.8% General, Captain x0-3, Wizard x0-3 * 18.8% Captain x2-4, Coeurl x0-2 * 9.4% Stone Golem, Black Knight * 9.4% Flying Ray x2-4, Cockatrice x1-2 * 4.7% Lamia x2-4 * 1.6% General x1-2 Musical themes The background music that plays inside Castle Palamecia is the "Imperial Army Theme". Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Castle Palamecia.png| FFBE Castle Palamecia 2.png| Gallery FFII_Castle_Palamecia_Map.png|Map (GBA). FF II NES - Palamecia First Floor.jpg|First Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Second Floor.jpg|Second Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Third Floor.jpg|Third Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Fourth Floor.jpg|Fourth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Fifth Floor.jpg|Fifth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Sixth Floor.jpg|Sixth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Seventh Floor.jpg|Seventh Floor (NES). FF II NES - Palamecia Eight Floor.jpg|Eight Floor (NES). Castle II NES.gif|Battle background (NES). FFII Palamecia Castle WM PS.png|On the World Map (PS). FFII Palamecia Castle PS.png|Castle Palamecia (PS). FFII Palamecia Castle WM GBA.png|On the World Map (GBA). FFII Palamecia Castle GBA.png|Castle Palamecia (GBA). FFII Background Palamecia.PNG|Battle background (GBA). FFRK Castle Palamecia JP FFII.png|The Japanese dungeon image in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. es:Castillo Palamecia Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II Category:Castles